A coupling is known from DE 103 48 068 A1. The described coupling is effective in one rotational direction. It can switch-off in one rotational direction when a predetermined torque is exceeded. In the other rotational direction, a rigid connection is provided between the coupling hub and the coupling sleeve. Here, the drivers are, respectively, displaceably guided in the coupling hub along a driver axis. The first locking faces are arranged to the respective driver axes, with a larger angle than the second locking faces. Thus, in the first rotational direction, the setting mechanism enables, when a predetermined torque is exceeded, a displacement of the drivers into their switched-off position. The angle between the second locking face and the respective driver axis is so small, that the coupling is not switched-off in the second rotational direction. When viewed in the first rotational direction, chamfers are provided behind the recesses. The coupling, after displacement of the drivers into the switched-off position, switches on again at a predefined re-switching-on number of revolutions. The drivers are acted upon by a force generated by the setting mechanism to take up their torque transmitting position and necessitate for the displacement from the switched-off position into the torque transmitting position a predetermined time span. In the first rotational direction, when the number of revolutions exceeds the re-switching-on number of revolutions, the drivers move outward only when sliding over or passing a recess a small radial distance. Starting from the switched-off position, the drivers, after passing the recess, hit the chamfer. The drivers then slide off the chamfer and are again guided into their switched-off position. When the drivers fall below the re-switching-on number of revolutions, the drivers have enough time to engage deeper into the respective recess. Thus, the respective first locking face comes into abutment with the respective first counter locking face and the drivers cannot be pushed out off the recesses and, thus, engage deeper into the recesses. Thus, it is necessary that for the transition of the inner face to the recess, when seen in the first rotational direction, in front of the recess, that the inner face ends directly in the recess. Also, the chamber is provided behind the recess. Thus, the driver is initially supported on the inner circumferential face of the coupling sleeve. When the driver leaves the inner circumferential face and passed the recess, it can move a radial distance and at a number of revolutions above the re-switching-on number of revolutions gets onto the chamfer.